


Dandelions

by Bellecesca



Series: Solangelo Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2k18, pjo fanfic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellecesca/pseuds/Bellecesca
Summary: It happened ten years ago and Will’s Heart was still aching





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry (not really)

Will walked into The Flower Patch, it was a cute store right across the street from his apartment. The yellow paint and overall cheer of the place was unfitting seeing why he came, it was a shame he wouldn’t enjoy this trip.

He walked to the counter, “How much would a bouquet of Dandelions be?”

Of course he chose dandelions, they were always Nico’s favourite.

The womam at the counter smiled, Will noted that it looked genuine, “Is this for a special someone perhaps?”

He guessed that you could say that. He nodded, not trusting his voice to hide what they were really for. She grinned and walked into the back of the store. They were for a special occasion, 10 years ago on this day he and Nico had had their first kiss. They sat in the shade underneath Thalia’s, Will wondered why Nico had looked so nervous that day. He was too oblivious to guess why. Nico turned to him, a red flush spreading across his face, He was about to ask if he was okay when he kissed him.  
The kiss was sloppy and awkward, it was obvious that they had been eachother’s first kisses, though it didn’t matter in that moment. Will didn’t think about, all he could think of was the sunlight beaming down on them and Nico’s soft lips on his. He pulled away.

Nico’s faced paled (if that was even possible), “I-I, I’m so, so sorry I don’t know what that was I wasn’t thinking I—“ He rose to leave.

Nico looked taken aback, “You really mean that?”

“Yeah.”

A shy smile spread across his face.

They had gotten together a week later, the camp went wild, Percy would not stop making jokes. They had a perfect month together until the accident. Will shuddered, he refused to think of that, he knew if he did he would end up crying in the flower shop and he refused to do that. He blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.

‘I’m fine’, he told himself. Though it was a lie, because he would never be fine.

The cashier lady startled him from his thoughts, “Your order is ready.” She said with a smile. What was it with her and smiles? Could she sense his pain, was it some sick form of mockery?

“That will be $39.99.”

He placed the money on the counter, he picked up his bouquet and made his way out the store. 

The woman called out from behind the counter, “Have a nice day!”

He nodded and gestured in her direction signaling, ‘You too!’ He couldn’t bring himself to say the words. 

He made one last stop on the way, ChocoHolics. The name was cheesy but Nico loved the chocolate. He picked up the Rasberry ones, they were Nico’s favourite. And there he walked along the street to the nearby graveyard in New Rome. He crouched by the tombstone marked, ‘Nico Di Angelo, born January 28th, 2004, died September, 13th 2018. Then Will let himself remember.

He let himself remember that ten years ago he had his first kiss with Nico Di Angelo.

That he had his first relationship with Nico Di Angelo.

That Nico Di Angelo died ten years ago on that stupid quest.

And even though it was ten years ago, Will’s Heart still ached.


End file.
